User blog:Odisseas25/Some thoughts on jungle picks (1)
Hi again, this post is about jungle picks. It is not the ultimate tier list or anything, if you want that check TheOddOne's or Stonewall008's. Also, a very good guide about what jungler to pick is this. Lets get started. Amumu: I just love this mummy. He has two forms of aoe, making it easy to clear camps and proceed to gank. With armor runes, a cloth and a philo he can jungle for a long time without dropping his health to a critical level. Average to good ganks with red, almost always guaranteed kill when ult is up. However, he needs blue at his first clear, and needs some kind of mana regen to be able to give his mid blue.Also, he isnt a really good duelist although he can use his toss to escape some sticky situations.He is best suited with another AoE champ, specially with a mage like karthus, brand or cass. Terribad against a janna, gets stomped by jungle shaco and trynd, propably by shyvana too. He hasnt any sustain, so i tend to pick a philo or run health/5 quints. Fiddlesticks:EVEN JUNGLE SORAKA IS FASTER. Only thing he has for clearing is drain, and thats a single target slow damage spell. Hell, i have played him as crittlesticks one game, and my times where faster. He gets counterjungled very easy, and cant afford to give blue to someone else. His ganks are very good, but he takes a lot of time to hit 6. Like amumu, he is good with a AoE team, he is countered by janna and any knockbacks. Allways at full health, mana issues without blue. Warwick:Just not a good pick anymore. He takes a lot of time to hit 6 and relies on his ult to gank. He is always near full health but has mana issues.His damage is single target, and apart from his ultimate he doesnt bring any utility to his team. Also cause his speed is so slow, its possible to do blue and steal his red while he still does wraiths.Usually he is built tanky with some on hit items. If you plan to go for madreds, get the razors and dont upgrade until you got some tankyness. Sejuani: Imo, a worse version of amumu. I just dont like this champ and the fact that her w doesnt proc her passive, that her perma frost has 11 sec cooldown, and that her only heavy cc is her ultimate. Dont get me wrong, i dont say she isnt good, thats my personal opinion. Her only damage output is her w late, which she cant keep up all the time. I think she is best built with a combination of health and cdr items. Frozen heart is a very good item on her (and it suits her cold nature haha) cause it allows her w spam more. She isnt too hurt by counterjungling but to get good times she has to use her Q-W-E combo which costs a lot of mana. She hasnt natural sustain, so i get a philo on her. Gangplank: He isnt a super ganker. A lot of people will disagree, but with gp you only got 21% slow and a speed buff until 6, where you get another slow. I prefer to counter with him since he is a good duelist and push to a fast 6 while "ganking" overextended lanes (by that i mean just walk into them from behind in an effort to make them waste their summoners. If it works, good. If it doesnt, go get some camps and come back.When you hit 6, you can use your ult to help a lane, prevent a tower from being destroyed or help your team mates escape a gank. Once you get wriggles, maybe a philo and a giants belt you can start being too aggresive. Make them blow their summoners, counter them all day and push for dragon. He needs a wriggles to sustain himself and with correct use of spells he doesnt have mana issues. His q helps him a lot in farming and he can easily have more gold than the other jungler cause of his q. That results in more wards, possibly a wriggles on his first back if he pulled a succesfull gank etc. Best suited to almost every team, he can go offtankplank or critplank, good if you want to run a double AP setup. Malphite: I dont really like his jungling. I run him against heavy aa teams but i dont consider him too good. He has to wait 10 seconds between every camp to charge his shield. His w and e are boss, but they need armor/dmg to make his speed insane. I have tried atmogs on him, getting atmas after a giants belt and i was very satisfied. He still needed farm to charge his warmog, but his times increased. Moderate ganking, before 6 he only has a slow and red. His mana costs are bad. He needs some sort of mana regen like a philo to give blue to someone else and still runs out of mana if he ganks one or two times. He is good as a bruiser/tank against a heavy autoattack team. Thats it for today's post, this is a first of a series in which i will cover my opinion on every jungler. Expect the next one in a day or two. Feel free to comment if you agree or disagree, and add your opinion. Also im open to questions. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts